


Cardiff in Springtime

by gr8escap



Series: Because of You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Timelines, Boys Kissing, Cardiff, Fluff, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: If this sounds familiar it's a reworked (no smut) version of it's original predecessor





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounds familiar it's a reworked (no smut) version of it's original predecessor

The sky was clear blue dotted with white clouds above and beneath them. The vast expanse of icecaps peppering the ocean beneath them was giving Bucky uncomfortable flashes of the moments after he’d been left alone with Steve’s body encased in ice. “Jarvis, how are things progressing in Cardiff?” he asked the AI/auto-copilot on the Quinjet for a distraction.

Steve looked at Bucky with a flash of concern as he’d just asked and received the answer to that question. “Sir,” Jarvis responded, “There hasn’t been any change since the last report.” In other circumstances, Steve would be amused at the human aspect of the disembodied voice. Jarvis “sounded” as frustrated as Steve was worried.

“Buck, what’s got you on edge?” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Jarvis just finished reporting on the ground activities.”

Bucky angled his head and looked at Steve, “You haven’t looked out recently, have you?”

Steve blanched as he looked out at what lie beneath them and Bucky nodded. “We were down there, you were…” Bucky hesitated.

“I wasn’t dead Buck.” Steve managed after he stepped back from the console. “It was just… a long nap.”

Bucky wasn’t convinced by Steve’s smirk that couldn’t quite make it to an actual smile. “I know.” He rubbed his neck and turned fully to look at Steve, “Did it feel like it was an instant? Or did you feel like you’d slept for a lifetime?”

Nobody had asked Steve that question, out of all of the questions he’d had to field, including the psych eval, he was surprised that no one had ever thought to ask him that. Leave it to Bucky.

> Steve opened his eyes trying to figure out why he was so god damned cold. He shuddered as he looked first at the ceiling and then to the pressed white sheets and a scratchy gold blanket. He hiked them up over his shoulders but that did nothing to stop the cold. This cold was worse than any winter night he’d ever shivered through. If only he had Bucky to go get him more blankets. Tears pricked his eyes. Buck was dead. The shakes started to subside and he heard a groan to his left. Steve’s mind was jumbled as he sat up and looked around. Tears shook him deeper than the shivering had as he wept at the ghost of his best friend. “So I’m dead, then.” He managed as the ghost of Bucky approached his side and put surprisingly firm hands on his rocking shoulders.
> 
> “Steve.” The ghost of Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders trying to steady the hysterical trembling. “Steve!” he shook gently, “Steve, it’s me. You’re not dead – I’m not dead.” A frenetic laugh burst out of the ghost of Bucky, “It’s far weirder than being dead, I’m afraid.”
> 
> Steve’s sobs broke up into bursts of hiccupped tears, he looked, really looked, it wasn’t the ghost of Bucky? “You’re not dead?” he managed, “I’m – I’m not?”
> 
> Looking directly into his friend’s face, Bucky’s concern melted into a small smile, “We’re not.” Bucky released Steve’s shoulders from their grip and smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s the weirdest story you’ll ever hear, and that’s coming from me even though I still can’t get used to looking at you twice the size of what you used to be.”

“I was cold.” Steve said simply, “I don’t think it felt like more than an instant, like any sleep, really.”

“You know you’re technically 70 years older than me now.” Bucky smirked, glancing out at the icecaps again with a phantom chill rolling up his spine.

“You took the shortest route.” Steve grinned.

“Not by choice.” Bucky repeated for the zillionth time since retelling the tale of Steve’s recovery and how Jack had saved him. “So, since I missed Jarvis’ report while daydreaming, how are things going in Cardiff?”

“Apparently Torchwood is gaining ground but the rift – oh my god how is it that I am even explaining this nonsense? – is still actively flooding the city with aliens. Jack – Captain Harkness – what  _do_ I call him?”

“The guy who kissed your boyfriend.” Bucky leered, then laughed at the blush that crept up and out from the neck of Steve’s Cap suit and over his cheeks in blotches of red.

“Not at the time you weren’t. But you were just about to be the biggest load of trouble I’d ever encountered.”

“Yeah, says the guy I used to rescue from back alleys. The guy who crashed a plane and took an ice-nap.” It had only been a few months ago they were both in Europe, fighting a war. It was a coping mechanism at best to joke about the situation they’d found themselves in.

Steve chuckled softly, watching Bucky as he took back the controls, both having learned that Bucky really,  _really_  enjoyed flying and he also loved to tease Steve about not crashing any planes. Ever.

They continued in silence for a while, the tension still rested just under the surface for both of them even as Bucky brought the Quinjet to rest on the asphalt of the carpark nearest the action.

Bucky shrugged it aside and loaded up his gear opening the hatch to an oddly vibrant deep-violet sky. Steve fastened his shield to the mount on his back, tossed Bucky a cheeky salute when they split up and mounted the motorcycle. Bucky ran, heading for the highest vantage point that had been marked by Jarvis while they were running the scenario during the flight. As he set up he noticed that the stars seemed wrong, in a pie-piece shaped arc from ground zero to the infinite reaches of the heavens. The arc was widening as Bucky laid himself out gauging his targets, the light was helpful but the feeling it gave him was too discomforting for him to appreciate the favor.

As Steve neared the fight, the sounds of battle started to drown out the sounds of the bike. Steve saw the Captain surrounded by an odd assortment of creatures, in his wildest dreams any thoughts of aliens he’d ever had, Steve had never dreamed up some of the visages he’d witnessed, first in New York and now here in Cardiff.

Was it arrogant to think that alien life should look more… human? Steve supposed arrogance was the correct term. He’d been accused of the trait not too long ago give or take 70 years.

“Ok Cap,” Steve heard the sarcasm in Bucky’s voice in the comm, “I’m in position.”

“Then you can see that I’m not.” Steve grinned to himself, simultaneously grabbing and flinging his shield to the right.

“Looks like you got an early start.” Bucky watched through the scope as the shield ricocheted off aliens and structures alike taking down a number of incoming creatures. Steve caught his shield, and slid to a halt just feet from Jack and dismounted gracefully. He would have loved to be on the ground to see the interchange of Captainship that would surely go down.

“Tell that SOB hi for me.” Bucky said as he picked off two aliens coming up behind Jack. He heard Steve chuckle and repeat his greeting to Jack.

“Let’s get out of this mess and he can tell me himself, properly.” Jack smirked. “Captain! I’d hoped to meet you under less stressful circumstances.” Jack said – firing at an oncoming creature as Steve flung his shield again.

“Are there ever less stressful circumstances?” Steve smirked, grabbing another alien by the throat and slamming it to the ground just before the shield came back to him from its circuit.

“Touché!” Jack’s smirk turned to a full grin as Bucky’s shots took out more of the now dwindling army. “At this rate we just might get to a point we can contain this – you two arrived just in time. I was just starting to worry about my people.”

“I’m sure you had it under control, you’ve been fighting for hours, and we’ve been here a matter of minutes.” Steve turned to engage in hand to hand combat with three aliens, while Jack turned his back to Steve facing off a half-dozen that crept up on them. Bucky watched the two circling back to back, fighting off their foes. He watched their patterns, familiar with Steve’s movements and learning Jack’s. As he was able line them up, he took two out before they moved out of his sights again.

“We don’t have the mystical shield and Sgt. Barnes marksmanship.” Jack’s flirt was full force as he and Steve double-teamed the remaining two in their inner-circle.

“It’s vibranium. And it’s not mystical, that’s skill, Captain.” Steve heard Bucky snort and laugh, “Classy Buck.” He commented so that just Bucky could hear him.

“You’re a cocky SOB Steve.” Bucky laughed again.

“Cheeky!” Bucky heard Jack’s response to Steve’s ‘skill’ comment. He also heard Steve’s smirky sass through the comm, “Aren’t you supposed to be quiet right now? You’re a sniper you ass.”

Bucky surveyed the situation below. Steve, Jack, and his people were actually gaining control over their areas. He looked to the sky to see that the arc of violet was darkening into a more natural midnight color, his own stars highly visible instead of the strange galaxy he’d caught a glimpse of. “I’m pretty much done here, Cap.” He responded, “I’ll be on the ground in two shakes.”

“Watch yourself. These guys are devious.”

“Yeah, and that’s just the Captain there.” Bucky snorted again.

“You know he can’t hear you, right?” Steve smiled, shaking his head.

“I was just giving you some more character reference.” Steve could hear the humor in Bucky’s voice and the sounds of pistol fire coming through the comm.

“Buck? You ok out there?”

“Yeah, just found some strays, heads up Steve, there’s a few stragglers coming around ahead of me.”

“Jack, we’ve got stragglers.” Steve alerted the dashing Captain. “Bucky will be coming up behind them so watch your shots.”

Jack relayed the info as the first wave of stragglers came into view adding, “Don’t shoot the human. You do and you’ll have to deal with this guy and then with me. There is no worse; you don’t want to have to find that out. Let’s get these things contained.”

Bucky rounded the corner of the building with five aliens closing in on his heels. “Little help!!” he called out and Jack’s team immediately circled, rounding up the final five.

“Sergeant Barnes!” Jack wrapped Bucky in a double-armed hug then held him back at arm’s length to get a good look at him. “Nice vintage look!” he remarked about Bucky’s signature blue coat in updated armored fabric.

“You’re one to talk! Look at you, still sporting the same getup.” Bucky laughed, then pulled Steve into the fray, “Meet my boyfriend, officially. Steve, this is Jack Harkness, Jack, little Stevie.” Bucky winked.

“You’re not as pretty as your picture.” Jack laughed, “In fact, a fair sight more so! Come, meet the team, we’ll have some drinks, if you can stay?!”

“We’ve got a couple of days.” Bucky responded, appreciating the blush and amused by the sudden silence from Steve. “Hope you’ve got some of that poison handy.”

“I seem to recall you couldn’t handle that particular brand.”

“Oh Jack – times have changed.” Bucky chuckled, as he and Steve followed Jack and the team into the bowels of Torchwood HQ. “Opposite of Stark’s place.”

“It’s home.” Jack quipped at Bucky’s assessment of the inner workings.

“Closer to what we’d recognize as home than that opulence.” Steve added, hoping Bucky’s observation wasn’t taken as an insult.

Jack chuckled, “No worries fellas, Ianto, what’s the status of the rift?”

“Secure.”

“For now.” Murmured each of the Torchwood team, including Jack, in unison.

“For now? What is that supposed to mean?” Steve was all business, Bucky just shrugged with a smirk. Obviously the Torchwood team knew what they were dealing with, but Steve was still pretty much a black and white kind of guy, shades of gray were Bucky’s area.

“It’s been less stable in the past few days, we think it might have something to do with the vernal equinox,” Ianto provided.

“It’s something that happens from time to time. We’ve gotten used to it. But we don’t take it as lightly as you might think. It’s usually little things but occasionally something gets its claws in…” Jack knew people like Steve, he wanted a solution  **now,**  and he knew Bucky seemed more likely to understand the nuances they danced around. He wasn’t offended by the judgment, just offered the most innocuous apology, and moved on. “Meet my team, officially. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, this is James Barnes and Captain –”

“Steve.” Steve cut off Jack’s introduction, “Steve Rogers. We’re in your back yard Jack. Here, you’re Captain.”

“Any friends of Jack’s are friends of mine, call me Bucky.” Bucky stepped forward to shake hands with the team and Steve was right beside him. Jack stepped up between Ianto and Gwen, putting arms across the shoulders of each. Bucky smirked, it could almost be considered a possessive move but it lacked the edge, it was more of a move of pride judging by the look of love in Jack’s face.

“I really thought you had more help, your team is very –”

“Top notch!” Jack smirked, interrupting Steve’s very impressed comment.

Steve noticed something behind the smirk, buried under the pride, a twitch in Jack’s jaw, a glint in his eye. Loss. A feeling he knew too well. Granted, he had Bucky and that was shaping up to be a beautiful experience, but he’d lost so much being robbed off his natural life. He wanted to hear why Jack had made the choices he’d made. Why they couldn’t be saved any other way.

Ianto brought after-battle spirits, and the group sat and traded tales of alien battle, Steve and Bucky contributing tales from the battle of New York with the Avengers and the Torchwood trio explaining the earlier events of bating the encroaching aliens “it would have been easier if we were fully staffed. Or quicker anyway.” Gwen said with a small smile that turned to a frown too soon.

A few lighthearted tales later and Gwen made her excuses – getting home to Reese, long day, “It was a pleasure to meet you.” She hugged each of them as she left.

“She was clearly unimpressed. I guess regular dealings with time-shifts and alien experiences make meeting Captain America a rather dull event.” Bucky chuckled enjoying the look of false malice he was getting from Steve. He watched Jack with Ianto, happy that he seemed content. Ianto seemed like a good person, reserved and soft-spoken. That was how Bucky had appeared when Jack had first met him, he wondered if this was a trait that Jack gravitated toward but thought of Gwen and her vibrant outspoken nature, and the pretty blonde Cecelia. Jack just needed a variety of people.

“So, Jack. I’m curious, how is it you still look the same? More time travel?”

“A thing happened.” Jack grinned, his eyes crinkling but behind the grin was more pain. “I can’t die.”

“He can die.” Ianto clarified, rising from seat he’d occupied. “He can die every way you can think of. He just can’t stay dead.”

“That’s another way of looking at it.” Jack mused angling his head in Ianto’s direction, “Yeah, I’ve died a lot. Ianto, you’re not leaving?”

“Yeah, I should go check on my sister and the kids after today.”

Jack rose and put his hand at the back of Ianto’s neck, “Take care and tell them ‘hi’.” He said before kissing Ianto deeply.

Once Ianto had gone, Jack settled closer to Steve and Bucky, “What about you Steve? You look like there are questions shuffling around in that pretty head of yours.”

“Yeah, I do have questions. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate whatever it was you did.” Steve’s fingers laced with Bucky’s, “For Buck especially. But what made you choose the method you did? Why give us both nightmares when you could have fixed it? You could have planted us back in 1945. Instead I am left to shudder with phantom cold spells and Bucky shrieks in his sleep from falling nightmares. Peggy’s old and failing and  _ourteam,_ our  _friends_  are long dead.” Tears Bucky didn’t know Steve had been burying were streaming down Steve’s face.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s fingers and gave Jack an apologetic look.

“I understand your pain. I’ve lost people too. It was often because of choices I’ve made. In this case, I did it for Bucky, I did it for myself really; both of your “deaths” were a fixed point in time. Bucky was supposed to die and I saved him.

“He was supposed to fall from the train. I couldn’t change that. I couldn’t spare you that and for him and for you I am sorry.” Jack looked at the two, noting sadness and gratitude in Bucky’s eyes, the same and yet something else in Steve’s. He leaned forward, taking each man’s hands into his own, “In Bucky’s original timeline, he was found mutilated, he was tortured, and he was used as a weapon for those 70 years that you were in stasis in the ice. He was brainwashed and tormented. I looked into his timeline even though I wasn’t supposed to and I couldn’t stand what I saw. I wasn’t _supposed_  to do anything, but because I loved Bucky (even though I knew how much he was in love with you) I had to try something.

“I considered altering both timelines – do you even know the damage I considered doing because if I saved Bucky but couldn’t save the love of his life…? If I’d have plucked him out of thin air and put him safely somewhere you could find him, you might not have been _quite so_ motivated in your fight against Hydra. You might have not succeeded against Redskull. The world would be a very different place without the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. It would be a very different place if Redskull hadn’t been thwarted.

“As it is, I’ve had to deal with a Timelord ( _that_ is complicated, another time maybe) regarding my activities. You, Steve, had to fight and for that to happen, Bucky had to “die”. In the end, I messed with fabric of space and time in the least damaging way I could imagine. I still don’t know what ramifications I’m going to have to deal with for it. Does any of this make sense?”

Steve nodded, wiping at tears. “I think I follow along ok. Thank you for sparing Bucky that hell.”

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting.” Bucky pouted, swiping a stray tear from Steve’s cheek with his thumb.

“What were you expecting?” Jack smirked, appreciating the full lip pout.

“I was kind of hoping for some mutual kissing.” Bucky looked bashfully at Steve.

“Did you know about this?” Jack asked Steve, “Then what, Bucky? Threesome?” Jack leered.

“Hadn’t thought of it, so hadn’t ruled it out.” Bucky’s face lit up in spite of his bland reply.

Steve thought about what was being suggested and his cheeks flooded with color. Jack was very attractive and very open. Steve was intrigued by the man’s confidence and his ability to be salacious and coy by turns. Bucky very clearly was attracted to him and had been since first meeting him. Before this mission, they’d talked at length about maybe Bucky having a night with Jack some time. Steve had felt open to it. Of course, that was when he didn’t think that he himself would be attracted to Jack, nor did being found attractive by Jack even occur to him. Now he felt strangely reticent.

“Steve?” Bucky prodded, touching Steve’s knee. He’d obviously missed something.

“What Buck?”

“We were talking about heading to our room, the three of us. How does that sound to you?”

“Oh? Whatever you want, doll.” Steve replied, automatically.

“I’m going to grab a couple of things and I’ll be right behind you.” Jack rose to give them some space. If he was reading things correctly, Steve was open but bashful about the idea. Jack could work with bashful.

“Steve, if you’ve changed your mind, I understand.” Bucky said earnestly, leading Steve out the way they’d come in “But we really could have a fine time with Jack.”

“We? You wouldn’t mind my participation, Buck?” Steve couldn’t discern any of that disappointment that he’d expected to see in Bucky’s expression. “This was supposed to be your fantasy.”

“Is that what this sad-sack routine is all about? Steve, don’t you know you are in  _all_  of my fantasies?” Bucky shoved teasingly at Steve’s shoulder as they turned to gather their overnight bags from the Quinjet.

They were heading back out of the hatch when they heard boot steps coming upon them, Bucky turned as Jack called “Wait up!”

After ensuring the craft was secure, Steve moved to join Bucky. Jack put arms across both of their shoulders and they set off toward the hotel, Steve eyed an oddly shaped bottle in the hand at his shoulder and looked at Jack then at Bucky. Bucky’s tongue danced across his lips and Jack winked at Steve. “The “poison” Bucky’s been talking about?”

“Yup, my personal favorite. It’s actually better than hypervodka and it’s  **very”** Jack paused for effect, “hard to come by.”

“Hypervodka.” Steve said the word like it should be an obvious thing, just like when he’d learned of the Chitauri; ‘an army… from outer space’. This felt just as ridiculous.

Bucky laughed at the nonplussed look Steve was trying to suppress. His Stevie, he liked to know things and he wasn’t going to be the most knowledgeable person in the room this weekend but Steve would be damned if anyone knew that.

“Who stuck a feather up your ass?” Steve remarked, knowing the laughter was at his expense alone.

“Hmm, that reminds me of the time with the Vergonyostri,” Jack chuckled with a cheeky grin, “Gorgeous humanoid race, skin like literal velvet, changes color during their – oh, you’d understand it as “mating” – practices but it’s so much more – um spiritual than such a crude term allows for. They are absolutely insatiable and so  **very**  adventurous. 10/10 would.”

“Vergonyostri?” Bucky looked at Jack, his eyes wide.

Jack’s laugh intensified, “Oh yeah Buck, they’re beautiful, sultry people! And they’re the epitome of gender fluid beings. They’ve transcended this “binary gender requirements for reproduction” nonsense and have embraced the beauty of fluidity and sensuality.”

“Why did you ever leave?” Bucky smirked.

“Oh, it was a chance meeting on a moon, I was looking for an artifact and they were – traveling. I’ve never actually been to their home planet. It does sound like someplace to retire to.” Jack winked.

“You’re both pulling my leg.” Steve groaned.

“Oh, Captain.” Jack tightened his arm across Steve’s shoulders, “I haven’t started with that yet. Bucky, you never told me Steve was an old man long before his ice nap.”

“He’s not; he’s just rooted in the idea that everything has two sides. He’s pretty though.” Bucky teased.

“Bucky!” Steve’s blush was visible even in the streetlight. The three laughed all the way up to Steve and Bucky’s room.

Jack set about opening his own bag, pulling out some round tumblers, and setting them on the table. Bucky methodically unpacked his bag and placed things on hangers. Steve unzipped his and started pulling things out and laying them within view. Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty, Steve, but you’re not very domestic.” He smirked as he put the clothes on hangers next to his own.

“That’s why I’ve got you.” Steve smacked Bucky’s ass then shucked out of the top portion of his cap suit. “Sweetheart.”

Jack chuckled, a sound that was lovely in itself, but somehow, accompanied by the sound of the mystery spirits splashing into glasses, was purely musical to Steve’s once tone deaf ears. Jack lounged on the large four-poster bed with his legs crossed just above the ankles, his boots dangling respectably off the plush white, duvet covered comforter, sipping from his glass. Bucky took a swig from his and smiled, not reeling on his feet. Not remotely buzzed, “Damn.”

Steve took a tentative sip, eyeing Bucky suspiciously. It was good. He felt nothing. He took a longer draw, the equivalent of a shot, and still – it was more a tingle than a burn. No real warm-buzzy feeling. Not even remotely the auto-tipsy Bucky had described. Yup. “Damn is right.” Steve agreed.

Bucky he sidled up to the bed, rubbed a hand up Jack’s ankle inside his tailored pant leg and untied his boots one at a time. Steve watched from his position at the foot of the bed leaning, with his arms crossed, on the post as Jack’s laughing grin softened to a sweet smile. Steve watched Bucky’s arms flex as he worked the laces loose and he watched his long fingers as they stroked one stockinged ankle as it was released from the leather.

Steve licked his lips thinking of sticking those fingers in his mouth and sucking them, and at the same time he caught Jack’s gaze. Jack’s eyes were azure and appeared to deepen to cerulean closer to his widened pupils. Steve thought how much he would love to draw and paint this man. Jack’s hand moved, he patted the comforter next to him. Steve realized he was beckoning to him to join him on the bed. Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve with an encouraging, hungry smile as he slipped the second boot from Jack’s foot. Bucky winked at Steve as he dropped the boot to the wood floor with a thunk.

Steve put one fist on the bed, and then another, followed by one knee and then the other, and crawled across the bed. When he reached Jack’s hip, Jack put his hand on Steve’s still-mussed hair and ran it down over the back of Steve’s head. Steve moved closer as Jack’s hand guided him to his lips. Steve turned to Bucky as this was Buck’s night. He saw Bucky watching, his silvery-blue eyes darkening. Bucky licked his lower lip and Steve noticed Bucky adjusting himself in his jeans. Running his tongue across the edges of his top teeth, Steve smirked and turned to Jack’s mouth.

Bucky watched Steve kiss Jack, his mouth watered, his lip rolled between his teeth and Bucky watched the most beautiful man in the world kiss one of the most intriguing men in the universe and caught his breath. He put one knee between Jack’s legs on the bed and crawled up to join them. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s neck, his fingers softly touching Jack’s where they still rested on the back of Steve’s head. Steve turned partly from Jack’s lips to receive Bucky’s kisses.

Bucky kissed Steve and then Jack then Steve again. Jack put his arm on Bucky’s shoulders and tugged him closer, to where he was now essentially lying across Jack’s chest. He pushed up with his arm on the bed next to Jack and pulled Steve to him again, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Jack tugged Bucky’s face back to his and kissed him thoroughly while Steve watched.

Lying against the length of Jack’s body Steve on one side, Bucky on the other, Steve noted that everyone was still clothed and tangled in each other. They may be just making out, but watching Jack and Bucky – instead of making him insanely jealous or angry – turned him on. He had the presence of mind to tell himself not to feel embarrassed. Jack knew when Steve became aroused and he knew that this one was going to require extra TLC; Bucky’s arousal had been clear before he’d crawled across Jack’s body. Jack moved his hand from Steve’s hair along his cheek and down his neck.

“If you’re not comfortable with this?” Jack said to the room in general.

Bucky looked at Jack and kissed him, they both looked at Steve and smiled at the flood of color on his cheek and down his neck. Steve reached across Jack to kiss Bucky before kissing Jack, “I’m game if you are, Captain.”

…

Jack looked at the two men where they remained on the bed beneath the down comforter, “Gents.” He smirked, fastening his trousers and snapping his suspenders into place. “Thank you for a fantasy-come-true.”

Bucky smirked. “Will we see you before we leave?”

“You’d better; we never got to go out for drinks. Barely touched these.”

“Didn’t even get a buzz Jack. Fucking Zola.”

Jack chuckled and leaned over Bucky to brush kiss across Bucky’s lips. “tomorrow.” He whispered as he reached over Bucky to kiss Steve one last time. He let himself out of the room after saluting the two soldiers.

Bucky curled into Steve and kissed his still-pink cheeks, “I love you Stevie.”

“Love you Buck.” Steve reached out for Bucky and pulled him even closer.


End file.
